The Game Of The Hound
by Lucky-Husky found Whisky
Summary: Des Chiens. Immenses. Noirs. Aux regards verts de mort et luisant de malice. Il pensait voir les métaphores de son ennemi rodées autour de son crâne, insatiables, insomniaques, invincibles. La boucle infinie de ses peurs ne cessent, et celle des reproches se lancent comme alliée pour le détruire. Un shoot d'héroïne, lui ? Sûrement pas. Il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir rien pris...


_**HELLO THERE ! Je manque or not ? XD  
J'ai stoppé de manière momentanée le fandom sur House, pour pas mal de raison : le temps, et les idées. J'adore toujours autant la série, mais je m'attarde sur Elementary ces temps-ci, et comme le personnage de Sherlock est un personnage qui me suit depuis des années, j'ai décidé de prendre la série pour support. (D'ailleurs le fait que j'aime House,MD n'était absolument pas anodin vu que House est inspiré de Holmes... payes l'ironie.)  
Donc voilà, Sherlock que ce soit par les livres, les films, les séries voire même les jeux est un personnage qui a permis ma construction mentale depuis presque dix ans, et je doute d'avoir fini de découvrir ce personnage sous toutes ces adaptations. J'avoue être ouverte à n'importe quelle adaptation, chacun étant différente et unique et c'est beau putain, ce perso' est vécu de manière différente par chacun et il continue de vivre à travers nos interprétations. Doyle serait joyeux, et non-forcé d'écrire des suites pour les fans qui l'ont tant harcelé.  
**_

 _ **Bref, je me lance dans un nouveau style, plus proche de mon style d'écriture de roman, et j'avais posté ça sur Wattpad de base, mais il trouvera sans aucun doute une place juste.  
Je fais des coucou à tout ceux à qui j'ai à regret mis un silence entre nous, bien que je vous kiffe bordel de m***e et sachez que même si je review pas, je pense à Li', je vois ce que vous faites et je vous encourage fortement, c'est trop génial putain :3**_

 _ **Je suis encore une fois partie sur le délires du rêve, c'est un milieu que j'aime beaucoup, et cette fic est juste en fait une grosse putain d'analyse de relations entre les différents personnages, le tout dans du angst, de l'humour et de la poésie. C'est hors série, ça n'appartient à aucune saison, so, découvrez juste l'univers magique de la drogue avec moi x) !**_

 _ **Assez parlé, bonne lecture !  
(Cela va se construire sur plusieurs chapitres, je poste au plus vite la suite. Comptez entre 5 et 6 chapitres prévus, j'ai toute la trame sur un papier.)**_

* * *

 **Peur & Délice — Chapitre 1**

Quel plaisir a-t-on de planer dans un monde irréel où douleur et vérité n'existent pas ? Quel foutu plaisir cela fait ?  
Quelque chose comme le vide d'émotions. Quelque chose comme une piqûre qui vous envoie valdinguer à des milliers d'années lumières, loin, très loin de tout. Quelque chose comme un venin dans vos veines, qui porte le masque d'une douceur à arrière goût d'auto-destruction.  
Quelque chose comme le regard inquiet et déçu de ceux qui tiennent à vous.

 _Je suis si faible._

La seringue gisait au sol à l'allure d'une arme à conviction, vide, près du corps sans énergie de l'homme. A ses côtés, le morceau de papier, où était gravé ces faibles mots.  
Joan Watson s'était jetée sur lui, un regard paniqué, et prenant son pouls. Faible, comme l'homme qu'il était. Pourtant, malgré l'inquiétude que son visage exprimait, il y avait un semblant de colère. Elle l'avait deviné, elle l'avait senti. Cependant, le fait qu'il est échoué la mettait hors d'elle. Pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait, malgré elle.

Ses doigts à lui semblaient glisser sur la peau insaisissable de l'Autre. L'Autre, ou encore LA femme. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas bien les mécanismes de l'Amour, celui du Désir ne lui était cependant pas inconnus. Il détailla chaque vertèbre, chaque cicatrice, chaque particularité de la muqueuse, sans pour autant se lasser de la découverte. C'était comme frôler une œuvre d'Art qu'on ne voulait abîmer. Comme frôler un rêve oublié.  
Un souvenir frappant comme la pointe d'un couteau rouillé, au creux de la poitrine. Plus il planait, moins son pouls témoignait de vie. Et plus il planait, plus il souhaitait rester blotti au creux de l'imagination et de la mémoire.

Les yeux de la jeune femme qui semblaient brumeux l'observaient avec malice, le détaillant délicieusement. Elle souriait, puis, de son majeur et de son index, imita la forme d'un revolver qu'elle colla contre sa tempe. Le sourire qu'elle affiche restait, inchangé, tandis que Sherlock l'observait avec intrigue et étonnement. Jamie colla ses lèvres contre son oreille, lui susurrant des mots qui résonnèrent en échos dans son crâne.

« Tes faiblesses te tueront. »

Tandis que ces mots résonnaient, la forme de la femme nue disparut, et l'homme avait désormais entre ses bras un chien noir immense, au regard vert de mort et aux crocs ensanglantés. Le chien avait fondu sur lui dans des aboiements déchirant les tympans et sans qu'il ne possédât le temps de réagir, la passivité fut alors sa seule réponse face à une telle agressivité.

Puis ce fut blanc.  
Lumineux.  
Trop aveuglant.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, encore l'esprit embrumé, et les sens broyés par la drogue. Son état physique était proche d'un légume, et son état mental écrasé par l'écho du rêve et des questionnements.  
Ses yeux vides s'étaient un instant attardés sur le distributeur de morphine l'espoir de planer encore un peu pour oublier réalité et cauchemar l'avait séduit, mais il pouvait à peine bouger le bras, ne serait-ce que pour ça.

Lorsque l'ombre de Joan apparut au-dessus de lui, la forme d'une baffe se fit rapidement sentir, lui décollant la moitié du visage.

« Vous êtes un idiot. »

Sa voix était pleine de reproches et de déception.  
Ce qu'il nota ne fut pas les reproches, mais la déception. Bien que les sentiments des autres ne le touchaient généralement pas, celui de son amie, si. Si il devait bien faire quelque chose en remerciement pour tout le reste, c'était bien ressentir de l'empathie pour elle. Et peut-être d'essayer de changer, juste pour l'effet d'illusion. Comme un magicien devant une enfant.

« On est quel jour ? »

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il lui adressa. Pas une excuse. Pas un désolé. Non. Ça… il avait beau essayer, il ne savait pas faire. C'était un langage encore trop lointain pour son cas.

« Celui de votre malheureuse survie. » soupira t-elle en grognant. Puis cédant. « On est vendredi. »

Cinq jours d'absence.  
Cinq jours d'absence durant lesquels Watson avait dû assumer tout seul. Les appels incessants du frère, les appels incessants du capitaine, et étonnamment ceux du père - qui s'inquiétait évidemment plus pour son argent tomber entre les mains des assurances que pour son fils.

« Elle est passée. » fit-elle simplement, lorsqu'elle vit son regard se diriger vers un petit tableau de dix centimètres par vingt, aux couleurs sombres.

Il l'observa d'un regard intrigué, semblant intiment lui demander ce que cela représentait, ses yeux trop brouillés pour voir clairement.  
Watson fronça les sourcils, en tentant de déchiffrer les formes abstraites.

« On dirait un chien. »

Elle remarqua son visage pâlir sans en comprendre les raisons, et tenta de rectifier le tire : _« Dans ma culture, c'est plutôt bon signe, vous savez… ! »_

Il masqua son sentiment, effaçant l'écho de sa mémoire.

« Je veux sortir. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Vous levez déjà pas la tête, alors marcher…

— Je peux.

— Ah oui ? Montrez donc si vous êtes aussi malin. »

Il grogna, tentant de se redresser. Cause perdue. Ses muscles lui faisaient atrocement mal.

« Muscles douloureux, hein ? Normal, vous n'avez pas bouger depuis presque trois jours. Ils ont eu le temps de bien dormir.

— Je ne peux même pas avoir le droit de récupérer dans mon appartement ? »

L'apprentie hésita.

« Et si vous replongez dès que j'ai le dos tourné ?

— Non, non, je ne retoucherai pas à ça. Fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête et la regardant sincèrement.

— Vous m'avez dit la même chose il y a des mois de cela. Sa réplique était brève, mais pas moins accusatrice. Vous avez failli mourir, encore.

— Je suis un idiot, vous avez raison. Mais pas assez pour me mettre autant en danger. »

La jeune femme l'observa longuement, croisant les bras. Elle hésitait. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, bien au contraire, elle avait même un doute sur le fait qu'il avait replongé.  
Pour la simple et bonnes raisons que depuis ses derniers mois, il était passionné, et plutôt communicatif de ses envies et « sentiments » qu'il décrivait comme des maladies.  
Mais pas comme il avait été, au tout début de sa rencontre. Détruit, et rongé par la peine, et le deuil non-fait.

Sherlock l'observait réfléchir, et peser chacune de ses pensées, puis, fronça les sourcils.

« Vous me croyez, si je dis n'avoir pas touché à cette drogue ? »

Watson le regarda sincèrement elle était plus à même de percevoir la vérité que lui ne l'avait fait. Et elle le voyait sincère. Cependant…

« Et alors… pourquoi avoir laissé un mot après vous « être » piqué ? »

Il passa une main sur son crâne, des maux encore présents.

« J'étais en transe. Je ne me souviens plus. Mais… même si je n'ai pas goûté à l'héroïne depuis longtemps, les sensations que j'ai eu ne sont pas dues à de l'héroïne. »

Elle soupira, puis laissa un rictus peiné apparaître sur son visage. Aucune réponse ne sortit de sa bouche, une légère colère planant encore dans son cœur. Elle le croyait. Mais aucune preuve à part sa parole ne la satisfaisait pleinement.

La consultante commença à partir, puis s'arrêta à la porte, l'observant par dessus son épaule.

« Je vous ferai sortir demain, avec l'aide de Thomas. Mais aujourd'hui, vous vous reposez ici.

— Watson.

— Pas de négociations !

— Watson, restez. »

Elle l'observa, légèrement surprise par la demande. Pis, il l'implorait, la crainte présente dans ses yeux et ses mots.

« S'il-vous-plaît. »

Il était effrayé. Il avait sans doute peur de ses propres hallucinations, ou peur qu'on lui souhaite du mal dans un état aussi déplorable.

Elle sourit, puis tira une chaise, s'asseyant près de lui.  
Il voulut qu'elle lui racontât ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces cinq jours d'absence.

Elle passa la nuit à ses côtés, et fut prise de panique lorsqu'une crise avait ressurgi. Une crise violente, parfait mélange entre des crispations, des cris, et des mots hurlés à des sens tous très variés.  
Le mot « chien » semblait revenir en boucle, et la jeune femme fit facilement le lien avec la peinture.

Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait dans cette histoire.

Le lendemain, Sherlock sortit, avec l'aide de Joan Watson et de Thomas Gregson. Le capitaine voulut lui parler seul à seul. Mais au lieu d'une simple discussion, se fut une prise de tête à dialogue à sens unique. Le consultant n'écouta pas un trait mot de ce qu'il lui disait, bien qu'il respectait le capitaine il haïssait simplement l'idée des prises de conscience, ou des accusations.  
Futilités, et perte de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire, de toute manière ? Le capitaine ne l'écoutait pas non plus, aucun équilibre, aucune utilité. Il entendit cependant la seule chose qu'il l'affecta :

« Vous êtes suspendu jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Holmes. Et ne venez pas me supplier, j'ai déjà assez pris votre défense aux yeux de la justice, et assez risqué mon grade.

— C'est une blague ? »

Gregson le regardait sans une teinte de changement de décision. Il avait simplement un regard peiné, sachant pertinemment ce que cela représentait pour l'ex-drogué. Ou anciennement ex-drogué.  
Pris d'une rage d'incompréhension, Holmes le bouscula pour rejoindre Watson qui l'attendait à l'entrée, et qui venait d'assister à ça. Deuxième sermon. Deuxième discussion inutile.

Le capitaine n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, soupirant bien que Sherlock ne voulait pas le voir, cela l'affectait lui aussi.

Ils rejoignirent alors leur studio, et à peine fut-il entré dans la pièce que son pouls s'accéléra. Il entendait des grognements. Des grognements, à deux pièces. Un calcul de possibilité était apparu devant ses yeux. Et il choisit l'option de l'attaque.  
Il se faufila donc à pas rapides et légers jusqu'à son arme de bois, la prit d'une main ferme, et scruta chaque ouverture, oubliant même la présence de Watson.  
Qui l'observait d'ailleurs, l'air abasourdie, et se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir sorti.  
Il suait, d'effroi, sans même lâcher la tension de ses muscles. Il était certain qu'il y avait encore une de ces bestioles ici. Mais…

C'était illogique. Irrationnelle. Digne d'un ignare.

A quel moment était-il possible qu'un chien aussi gros que celui de ses rêves soit sans qu'il ne le trouve dans ce foutu appartement ? Surtout que les sons se déplaisaient à des vitesses tout à fait improbable. Cuisine, étage, chambre, cuisine, salon, étage… une boucle interminable, et impossible.

« Vous faites qu-... »

Le morceau fut plaqué en une fraction de secondes entre ses deux muscles sterno-thyroïdien, avec une perfection qui frôlait l'inimaginable. Elle sentit sa respiration se couper durant ce laps de temps, incapable de parler, de crier, de gémir.

Il lâcha immédiatement son arme, reculant, toujours tendu. Elle était encore sous le choc de la peur instinctive qu'elle avait ressenti, puis, passa outre.

« On va aller se coucher, je crois, hein ? Super idée ça... »

Après l'avoir emmené se reposer, lorsqu'elle ferma la porte, elle lâcha un immense soupir pour apaiser toutes ses interrogations et ses émotions.  
Son intuition et les mots de son ami lui faisaient douter. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait affirmer ou éclaircir ses pensées pour le moment, elle ferait le nécessaire pour. Pour lui, et pour l'image que les autres avaient de lui.

Watson hésita un instant, puis dégaina son téléphone et compose le numéro du capitaine s'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait entendre ses doutes, c'était bien lui.  
Gregson avait froncé les sourcils en voyant le numéro de la consultante s'afficher sur le combiné en règle général, celui qui appelait, c'était lui !

« Hey, que se passe-t-il ? avait-il anticipé.

— _Je crois que ce n'est pas de sa faute._

— Oui, il n'a cessé de clamer son innocence mais les faits sont là. » Sa voix était lasse et désespérée.

Elle soupira.

« Il n'est pas idiot, il ne soutiendrait pas le faux. Ce n'est pas parce-qu'il ne s'excuse pas qu'il n'a pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes. »

Le tout fut sorti d'une traite, laissant le capitaine songeur quoiqu'il dît, elle avait raison.

« Et ensuite, il a eu une crise, à peine rentré et après cinq jours d'évacuation intra-veineuse. Vous trouvez que ça ressemble à une prise d'héroïne ? »

La réponse était clairement non. Mais le soucis était qu'elle n'avait que cette preuve à présenter.

« Que voulez-vous ? Venez-en au fait.

— _Je veux enquêter sur son cas, je soupçonne un empoissonnement._

— Si je vous dis non, vous le ferez quand même en ça Holmes vous a bien instruit. » Il prit une inspiration, avant de lui donner sa réponse : « Allez-y. Mais je veux de vos nouvelles, à tous les deux. Et j'aurais besoin de toutes preuves recueillies pour l'innocenté et qu'il puisse ré-exercer. »

Elle esquissa un immense sourire : « Ne vous en faites pas, Thomas. »

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle se lança alors sans attendre dans une recherche interminable. La bibliothèque allait pour une fois servir.  
Watson chercha activement son grimoire sur les poisons végétaux, et chimiques.  
Cette simple action lui prit presque deux heures, et elle en avait profité pour ranger dans un ordre convenable les livres, classés par domaine et non par flemme. Elle fut satisfaite du résultat, même si elle savait que lorsqu'il serait rétabli, le Chaos serait roi.  
Il avait ce don, celui de créer un désordre monstrueux au moindre geste on avait beau ranger, trier, dans les minutes qui allaient suivre tout serait un véritable carnage artistique.  
L'espace représente l'état d'esprit : le sien était sans cesse en mouvement, sans cesse en accumulation de détails, de connaissances.  
On pouvait lui demander comment elle supportait une telle vie de colocation. Elle pouvait alors répondre que la curiosité et l'admiration étaient moteurs. Ce n'était pas un bordel issu de flemme, mais issu d'utilité. Et… elle remarquait de plus en plus qu'ils se ressemblaient pour beaucoup.

Alors qu'elle venait de trouver le bon livre, on frappa.  
Elle reconnut à l'allure et à la prestance de qui il s'agissait. Le second Holmes la salua, souriant, sans pour autant laisser paraître une certaine inquiétude.

« Vous venez vous assurer de son état ? » demanda t-elle, étonnée, et un peu naïve.

Il hocha simplement la tête : « Ne lui dites pas. L'attention de son frère le tuerait. »

La naïveté s'évapora très vite.  
« Vous faites encore l'espion financier de votre père, c'est ça ? » son ton était froid. Elle détestait être manipulée, et depuis qu'elle était avec Holmes, elle discernait plus les mensonges et les failles de chacun.  
Mycroft haussa un sourcil, plutôt étonné, puis il soupira.

« Sans mentir, en partie. »

Il n'ajouta rien, puis elle le laissa entrer. Ça sortait de son entendement elle ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait venir voir quelqu'un de sa famille par pure obligation et pur intérêt.

Mycroft marcha quelques temps sous l'œil agacé de la jeune femme, qui restait bras croisés au milieu du salon. Elle le vit aisément poser son regard sur le grimoire qu'elle avait trouvé, et vit également les rouages de son crâne fonctionner. En ça, les deux frères étaient semblables.

« Eh bien, puis-je le voir ?

— Je croyais que c'était objectivement pour l'argent.

— Il vaut cher. »

Il avait répondu du tac au tac, souriant. Elle le fusillait d'un regard noir et froid, et l'entraîna à l'étage sans un mot.

« Restez juste à l'éc-...

— Oui, je sais, il vous a attaqué.

— Pardon ?

— Sherlock a beau être un idiot du rangement, ses armes, il les planque, il ne les laisse pas par terre comme de vulgaire déchets ménagers. »

Semblables.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle le vis assis entre deux murs, recroquevillé et les mains masquant son visage. Elle ne savait pas bien s'il pleurait ou tremblait, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas en bon état.  
Son frère était légèrement pâle, n'ayant jamais vu Sherlock dans un état aussi lamentable et tout comme son frère, il ne sut réagir. Il semblait supplier à ses propres hallucinations de cesser, et n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait, ni même de qui l'entourait.

Watson prit l'initiative de lui jeter à la face un verre d'eau, bien que c'était risqué pour un tel état de transe.

Sherlock sursauta, se relevant rapidement et se plaçant en position de défense, prêt à donner un coup dans les points vitaux, trempé de sueur et d'eau. Il se détendit en réalisant que c'était son amie, verre dans la main, légèrement reculée en prévention de la réaction.

« Encore une crise ? » fit-elle, connaissant la réponse.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, la mâchoire tendue par l'angoisse. Ses yeux d'origine verts étaient teintés d'une couleur grise, qui assombrissait plus encore son visage.

« J'en vois partout. »

Son doigt pointait encore un nouveau de ces tableaux, posé sur la table de chevet. Watson s'en approcha, incompréhensive : ce n'était malheureusement pas celui de l'hôpital, mais bien un tout frais. La fenêtre était légèrement entrouverte, mais pour ne pas l'alerter, elle ne dit rien, allant simplement lui chercher une serviette.  
Mycroft avait aisément percé le blanchissement de sa peau, face au tableau, mais n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Sherlock finit par prendre conscience de la présence de son frère dans la pièce, et se sentit légèrement rabaissé d'être vu dans un aussi sale état, trempé, suant, et encore sous l'angoisse du poison.

« Fous le camp. » Son ton était sec, mais l'angoisse qui l'avait touché le rendait encore plus froid et irritable qu'à la normale.  
« J'ai pas besoin de deux regards condescendants, rajouta t-il en grognant.

— Deux ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis seul. »

Les gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son front l'insupportaient autant que les paroles dudit frère.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, j'ai toujours l'impression de voir père te tenant en laisse. »

Silence.  
Les yeux étaient comme des revolvers fusillant l'autre par pure haine. Haine ? Oh, non, peut-être pas autant peut-être que l'amour avait dérivé sur l'autre rive.

« Cesses de jouer à l'enfant, je ne suis pas venue me battre avec mon frère malade. »

Il sembla toucher par ses mots, non pas pour la pseudo-attention mais pour le « malade ». Mycroft croyait donc à son innocence, et par conséquent, il ne l'avait pas de nouveau déçu.  
Bien qu'il se fichait de ce que pensait sa famille de lui, Sherlock semblait parfois cherche inconsciemment la reconnaissance de son frère, qui était depuis toujours le seul plus accessible. Le seul avait qui il pouvait peut-être ressentir un amour quelconque.

« Merci. » avait-il répondu simplement, au même moment où Watson ramenait la serviette, comme masquant sa gratitude.

Lorsqu'il se sécha, il se mit à rire :

« Je vous réveillerai de cette manière là, la prochaine fois, très chère Watson. C'est agréable, vous verrez ! »

Elle fit mine de grommeler, ajoutant : « Et c'est mon réveil que vous prendrez sur le pif, pas un ballon de basket cette fois-ci ! »  
Il massa son nez en se souvenant de la douleur qu'il avait eu, murmurant un Non, sans façon.

Son frère observait la scène, souriant. Et il sentait en lui un sentiment nouveau et gênant. De la jalousie. Une certaine jalousie, parce-qu'il était aussi heureux pour son petit frère. Sans doute voulait-il lui aussi quelqu'un qui l'épaule aussi fortement, et aussi loyalement, capable de tout pour le bien-être de l'autre, sans attendre quoique ce soit de Sherlock.  
Puisqu'il ne fallait, semblait-il, rien attendre de lui. Mais peut-être se trompait-il encore une fois.

Pour briser le silence gênant qui s'installait doucement, il se planta devant lui, relevant légèrement la tête étant plus petit.

« Tu nous payes un Diogene ? Aller, je suis malade, j'en ai besoin ! »

Par protection des finances, ils finirent dans l'un des restaurants rapides le plus proche, un simple menu à 15 $ suffisait à la fois pour rassasier les trois énergumènes, mais également pour le porte-monnaie du grand frère – c'était sa part d'égoïsme quotidienne.  
Mais au milieu du repas, ils furent forcés de rentrer, Sherlock prit de maux de crâne qui devenaient au fil du temps insoutenables la crise semblait proche, et Joan ne voulut courir le risque que cela se produise en publique, et surtout devant Mycroft.

Le frère qui avait semblé mal à l'aise quelques secondes s'était éclipsé, laissant la jeune femme gérer seule la situation. Encore une fois.  
La chance qu'elle avait fit qu'il ne tomba en crise que quelques minutes après leur rentrée.

Si on pouvait appeler cela chance….

Les hurlements déchiraient ses tympans et son cœur. Elle se sentait totalement démunie, impotente, passive. Et l'entendre souffrir de frayeur ainsi la rendait malade elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme tel, et ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le problème.  
Elle voulait se replonger dans la recherche des plantes hallucinogènes — d'ailleurs c'était étonnant, mais son intuition lui poussait à chercher uniquement dans les plantes —, mais la fatigue la tiraillait, et les cris la détruisaient. Impossible de dormir ou encore même de réfléchir.  
L'appel d'un collègue allait cependant transformer la situation.

« Allô ? Joan, je crois avoir une nouvelle. On peut pas vraiment dire qu'elle soit bonne, mais dans un point de vue, ça l'est. » La voix de l'inspecteur Bell était posée, mais pas moins soupirée.

« Je t'écoute. »

Il entendit les hurlements à travers le combiné, et sembla pâlir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Merde, c'est Holmes ?

— En partie, oui. Disons que là, son conscient est un peu en veille.

— Bordel. »

Bell eut un temps de pause, le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il entendait : lui non plus n'aurait jamais cru entendre une telle souffrance de la part du consultant. C'était comme-ci celui-ci était à nu émotionnellement pour bon nombre de ses connaissances. Chose improbable chez Holmes : ses sentiments, à l'exception de la rancœur et de la colère, ne se manifestaient jamais extérieurement.  
Incapable lui-même de comprendre ses émotions, il lui était peu naturel d'en prendre compte. C'était comme une gêne, un défaut d'assemblage, pour lui.

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me fournisse l'analyse complète des urines que les médecins ont récolté. La mauvaise nouvelle est qu'elles contiennent une dose astronomique d'héroïne…. » Une légère pause, puis un léger rictus étira ses lèvres. « La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elles contiennent aussi une assez forte quantité de somnifère. De somnifère, t'entends ça ? »

Watson ne sut pas bien ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. D'un côté, l'envie de hurler sa joie de cette première preuve pour innocenter son ami était immense. D'un autre, cela signifiait que Sherlock avait été la cible direct d'un coup monté et d'une agression. La seule cible. Et que ce coup monté avait failli lui coûter la vie, et lui a pour le moment coûté le regard de beaucoup de ses collègues.

Elle fouilla alors son crâne, laissant Bell un moment en présence du silence, et lista donc les faits. Premièrement, on ne voulait pas le tuer, seulement le faire souffrir. C'était déjà une chose.  
Deuxièmement, il n'était pas seulement victime d'une overdose, mais également d'une manipulation fine qui consistait à lui mettre à dos elle, son père, Gregson, et ses collègues policiers. Il était victime de l'injustice et du désespoir que provoquait cette « fausse » overdose.  
Troisièmement, on cherchait à le faire souffrir mentalement, plus que physiquement, bien que les douleurs chroniques étaient multiples à l'heure actuelle.

Assemblés, ces trois points formaient un seul et unique lien qui fusait dans l'esprit comme une évidence des plus pures.

 **Moriarty.**


End file.
